Tangled Up In You
by Evanna Adams
Summary: The sequel to 'Six Feet From the Edge'. Dedicated to Xander and the title is from the song, "Tangled Up In You" by Staind. Cas wants romantic... Dean is confused. His only references are his dick and his dick of a brother. Who does he choose?


**This is dedicated to Xander, i-just-rode-up-on-a-unicorn-and on tumblr. Such awesome, awesome genderbend series he's created. I plan on writing a fanfic for those but right now, I'm not inspired enough. So here you go, the fluff I promised.**

* * *

Two days after the ordeal with Benny, Cas showed up at the same motel he had left Dean at. There was no sign of Sam anywhere. Dean had tried calling him a few times but he refused to pick up the phone. He was distressed with what he had done but couldn't figure out a better way to get Sam out of the way.

"Hey, Cas," Dean said, taking the package Cas handed him. "Blueberry! Thanks, man."

"It smelled the best," Cas said, shrugging.

He flopped down on the bed beside Dean.

"Want me to eat it off of you?" Dean asked, grinning wickedly, opening the box and whistling.

"Dean," Cas said, rolling his eyes.

"Come on! Be a sport," Dean said, pouting slightly.

"Dean, does your 'I love you' only applies to when we have sex?"

Dean blanched.

"What the hell, Cas?"

"Dean, we are in what you, humans, call, 'A Relationship'," Cas said. Dean could hear the capitals in his voice. "So, Dean, until you fix your definition of 'I love you', I'm not getting in bed with you."

And before, Dean could find his voice, Cas disappeared with a sound of feathers.

"Uh," he said to the empty room.

He was relieved that Cas had left. It took off the pressure of talking about his feelings with Cas. Apart from that, he didn't even know what to say to the man. He had a point but Dean had never known romance. He had never needed that. The longest relationships he'd had were usually a couple of night-stands with the same person and avoiding talking about their feelings. The one he had gotten closest to, Cassie had backfired pretty quickly.

Dean moaned, holding his face in his hands. He was screwed, six ways from Sunday.

* * *

Sam returned, but they didn't talk about it. They didn't talk anything. They moved from town to town, finding cases as usual and trying to round up information about the tablets.

There was nothing companionable about the silent. The tension was palpable so they usually avoided each other's company. They tried to minimize their conversations because one of them was bound to break if they talked.

Winchester's shove-it-under-the-layers-until-it-stops-hurting worked well and Dean and Sam held doctorates for the same.

Dean still had Cas' words running in the back of his mind. He would ask Sam but that would just be weird and Sam would be curious as to why, when they have more pressing matters to discuss, Dean would like to know ways to woo an angel.

One night, using a vending machine, an idea struck Dean. It wasn't the most romantic thing but it was a beginning and might also help him ask Sam.

"Cas, get your ass down here, quick," Dean cried out, looking at the sky.

Forgetting the soda in the machine, Dean hurried into room. Sam looked up when he entered and immediately looked down but when he felt Dean's eyes on him, he stared back defiantly. He heard Cas appear behind Dean.

Dean turned around to look at Cas. His eyes were narrow slits and teeth gritted behind his pursed lips.

"Just- wait," he said, before turning back around to face Sam. "Uh, Sam… We need to tell you something."

"What?" Sam asked.

"Cas and I… Uh… We've been… Uh… Um… We're_together_together," he ended quickly, half hoping Sam hadn't heard him.

"About time," Sam said, rolling his eyes and turning back to his laptop.

"What?" Dean spluttered.

"I told you so," Cas said in a sing-song voice.

"What?!" Dean spluttered again, whipping around to face Cas.

"Dean, honestly, the way you've been looking at Cas, I thought you'd be with him ages ago," Sam said, sighing.

"Was I the only one left out of this conversation?" Dean said, his voice strained.

Cas and Sam sighed collectively.

"Dean, a moment outside?" Cas asked.

Dean looked at him for a second before leading the way out.

As soon as they were outside, Cas tiptoed and placed a kiss on Dean's lips. "Thank you, Dean," he said, vanishing.

"Son of a bitch," Dean said to the empty air in front of him.

He reentered the room and sank at the edge of the mattress.

"Care to tell me _why_ you told me?" Sam asked.

"Cas has this idea where I should be more… Uh, romantic," Dean replied, rubbing his neck.

Sam looked up at him and snorted.

"Wow. So this was your idea for being romantic? Telling your brother?" Sam asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, I got a kiss for it," Dean smirked.

"Ew, Dean. Now I'll never get the image out of my head."

"Serves you right… So are you helping me or what?"

"I dunno, man. Make him dinner. Take him out to dinner. Picnic. Whatever," Sam said, shrugging.

"Thanks, Sherlock," Dean said, sarcastically.

He fell back on the bed and moaned. "Oh, I'm so screwed," he said, staring at the ceiling fan.

* * *

Dean wore one of his FBI suits and squirmed, staring at his reflection in the bathroom mirror.

"Dean, you done or what?" Sam asked for the umpteenth time.

"Shut up, Sammy."

"Cas, you better not laugh when you see this," Dean murmured at the mirror.

"I would never laugh," Cas said, appearing beside him.

"Son of a bitch! You almost gave me a heart attack," Dean said, panting and holding his hand over his heart.

"Where are you going?" Cas said, tilting his head in his endearing little way.

"Come with me," Dean said.

Sam stared as the two men came out.

"Were you-were you _doing_ it inside?" Sam asked, incredulously. "No! You know what? Don't you two fucking dare answer that."

"Whatever," Dean said, heading towards the door.

"Cas, man, lose the trench coat," Sam said.

Cas paused and then threw the trench coat on the bed. Dean turned to look. Cas looked _naked_ somehow. He moved to fix Cas' tie.

"Where are we going?" Cas asked.

"You'll see," Dean said, his nervousness melting as he looked into the angel's beautiful blue eyes.

"Go, already. You'll miss your reservation," Sam cried as the couple stared at each other.

Dean started and led Cas to the Impala. He even held the door open as Cas got into the passenger seat.

The journey was quiet. Dean could feel his tension building again.

He parked outside Fine Dine. He let out a slow breath and then got out. Carrying the tradition forwards, he quickly went over to the other side to open the door for Cas.

"You brought me out for dinner?" Cas asked, getting out, his expression unreadable.

"We'll go only if you want to," Dean said, quickly.

Cas cupped Dean's face and looked at him affectionately. He kissed him. Dean grinned against the kiss.

"Let's go," Cas said, holding their foreheads together.

The next two hours passed amicably. The intial companionable and shy awkwardness was replaced by quiet jokes and a little sap. No apocalypse hung over their heads, no daddy issues, no Benny, no Purgatory… Nothing. Just the two of them together, at last.

* * *

Cas took reign this time as he grinded his hips against Dean's against the door of their booked room and kissed him passionately. It was two floors above Sam's so that there was no chance he'd hear the two.

He slowed down and moved down to kiss Dean's neck. With a blink of his eyes, the clothes had vanished. Cas moved lower, his lips tracing every inch of Dean's body. It was Dean's chance to moan and groan Cas' name. He gripped Cas' hair.

Cas licked along Dean's hip bone. He kneeled in front of Dean, looking him in the eyes.

"I love you, Dean," he murmured before taking Dean's cock's head into his mouth.

He sucked experimentally. He used everything he had learned from Dean. Encouraged by Dean's response(which groaning and pulling Cas' hair), he let the whole length of Dean's cock into his mouth. Cas worked on it as if his life depended on it.

"Cas, fuck," Dean cried, before coming down Cas' throat.

Cas let his cock out, panting. Dean pulled Cas upwards his kissed him.

"You're amazing," he told Cas, holding him around tight around the waist.

Cas pulled Dean towards the bed, painfully hard. He let Dean settle down as he found the lube in the drawers.

Dean was not surprised that Cas was mirroring Dean but he was a great learner. Cas came to sit between Dean's legs and poured the lube into his palm.

Dean bucked his hips forward and moaned when Cas opened him, one finger followed by another. It was a weird feeling, falling apart at the angel's will.

Unable to hold on, Cas lined his cock and pushed in. He had never felt so much intensity. The heat made him feel feverish. He put his hands on either side of the hunter and thrust in with a rhythm. Dean's hands gripped his shoulders tight.

He pulled in and out, gasping over Dean. He knew there wasn't much left. He could feel the heat and pleasure pool in.

Moaning and writhing, the two lovers came together, the angel gathering into the hunter's embrace. They didn't bother cleaning up. Getting into a comfortable position, they exchanged the three golden words and slept, sated.


End file.
